


The Dah-Ling Series FanMixes

by washoveryou (orphan_account)



Category: Psych
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/washoveryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmixes based off of nixajane's "unofficial playlists".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dah-Ling Series FanMixes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dah-Ling Store-It-Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358956) by [nixajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixajane/pseuds/nixajane). 



Mix for [The Dah-Ling Store-It-Yourself](http://8tracks.com/thewinchesterbros/the-unofficial-soundtrack-1-2)

 

Mix for [Beyond the Morgue](http://8tracks.com/thewinchesterbros/the-unofficial-soundtrack-2-2)

 

Also, I just want to say that I enjoyed nixajane's _The Dah-Ling Series_ TONS and they are a beautiful writer and it was really hard to come up with the covers for these ~~(hence me using the one from nixajane's Livejournal post and struggling with the second one).~~


End file.
